Everyone's Got a Poison
by Vanillais
Summary: The guy took a sip, and again, a faint smile could be seen on his lips. "Sex on the beach." He said, taking another sip. "Exactly. I have a PhD on that." Jason winked.


Every beat of the song made the liquid round him rattle. Sometimes Jason wondered how did he manage to work on that place.  
"There you go, a Blue Lagoon, sweetheart" he winked at the chick as he handed her drink.  
As Jason moved to the right to serve his next client, he spotted a thin and pale guy sitting on the corner of the bar.  
"What can I get you, man?" he asked half shouting to the tall fat guy in front of him.  
"Beer."  
"That will be 10 bucks." Jason yelled over the music while searching for a bottle of their best beer.  
"There you go."  
Jason checked the corner of the bar. The black haired small guy was still there.  
"Hey, Leo!" Jason shouted.  
"Yeah?" the other barman answered, as he poured something colorful into a glass.  
"Five minute break. Can you cover for me?"  
Leo looked at Jason and smirked.  
"Sure thing, man."  
Jason smiled.  
The guy was staring blankly at the top of the bar counter. He seemed completely uncomfortable, like a cat in a bubble bath. And as Jason approached him, he noticed there was no way the guy was 21. His face didn't even look 18. That made what Jason was about to do completely illegal.  
"What can I get you?"  
The guy looked up and stared right into Jason's blue eyes intensely.  
"Aren't you in your five minute break?"  
That Jason wasn't expecting. How could he have heard his conversation with Leo? That caught him a little off guard, but Jason rapidly recomposed himself.  
"Depends…" he shouted, since the music made it impossible to be heard. "On who is ordering."  
Jason could be wrong, but he thought he saw a faint smile on the guy's lips. But still, there was no answer.  
"Oh come on, everyone's got a poison." Jason leaned over the counter, staring back at the guy's vivid grey eyes. "What's yours?"  
The guy arched his brows suspiciously, but answered.  
"Vodka."  
Jason grinned, as he picked a glass from under the counter. He quickly gathered few ingredients. Cranberry juice, orange juice, peach schnapps, ice, and of course, vodka. He skillfully mixed everything together with the same grace and rhythm as a dancer.  
"This one is on the house." Jason said, pushing the glass with bright orange and red liquid in it on the guy's direction.  
The guy took a sip, and again, a faint smile could be seen on his lips.  
"Sex on the beach." He said, taking another sip.  
"Exactly. I have a PhD on that." Jason winked.  
Was it just an impression or was the guy blushing? Jason couldn't really tell because of the horrible lights on that place, but he hoped it was true.  
"So, what's your name?" Jason asked, leaning against the bar counter and resting his head on his hand.  
"What about your five minute break?"  
"Oh," Jason pretended to check his watch, "I've still got about… 40 seconds."  
"Nico."  
"Nico…" Jason tasted the name on his tongue like melting chocolate.  
"I'm Jason" he extended his hand for a handshake.  
Nico stared at Jason's hand for a few seconds before taking it.  
"Thanks for the drink." Nico said, standing up and starting to walk away.  
"Hey Nico, wait up!" Jason screamed, but it was too late. The guy was already too far to hear him.

"So, how was it?" Leo asked when the bar was finally empty since most people were either gone or too drunk to order anything else.  
"How was what?" Jason pretended he didn't understand.  
"How was with that guy, of course. Did you score him?" Leo knew him way too well.  
Jason just shrugged.  
"You gotta work on the flirting, man. It's not the first time it's failed you."  
Jason laughed.  
"Are you suggesting I'm not flirty enough, Mr Womanizer?" Jason awkwardly pretended to be mad, but completely failed.  
They both laughed at the comment.  
That was when Jason noticed a slim figure standing against the wall near the toilets. And against all odds, it was Nico, staring right at him.  
Jason stopped laughing, and Leo followed his gaze.  
"Go for it Jason." Leo nudged him, as they both observed Nico going inside the men's bathroom.  
He hesitated, but didn't think too much about it. He half-ran to the toilets, not reasoning. There was no way this was legal. He'd served an underage guy alcoholic drinks, and was looking forward to fucking him. Worst thing: Jason himself hadn't had anything to drink. There was no excuse, really.  
Inside the bathroom, Jason found Nico leaning against the sink, biting his lips in a way that made Jason's heart skip 30 beats.¬ His urge was to rip the guy's clothes apart, but he still had self-control.  
Even though there was no one else in there, Jason walked up to Nico slowly, absorbing all he could of the guy's face under the red light that lit the place. Nico had strong yet delicate features. And even though his pale skin made him look ill, Jason could almost feel it's smoothness under his fingertips.  
"Thought you wouldn't come." Nico muttered, his voice too slurred to be sober.  
Jason took some more steps closer.  
"I wasn't sure I wanted to."  
Their foreheads almost touched.  
"Why?" Nico asked, not quite able to look Jason in the eye.  
"Because I didn't know if I'd be able to go back."  
Their lips touched, and both ran out of ground. The kiss tasted like vodka, mint, and chocolate. Or maybe it didn't.  
Jason could have been dreaming about the chocolate part.  
The place smelled of puke and piss, cheap perfume and alcohol, but neither of them cared. They were too busy sucking each other's lives out, and as Nico buried his hands in Jason's soft blonde hair, Jason explored the pale guy's body.  
"You don't sound very sober." Jason pointed out, breathless. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes," Nico breathed heavily as well, but he grinned, and Jason could clearly see it now. "I've found a new poison."

I wrote this because I needed to renew my Jasico skills that had been asleep for waaay too long, and if you're here it means I've managed to get through the fic. Yeeey! I really hope you've enjoyed it. I didn't reread it much, cause I wanted to post it here as soon as I could, so if you see any spelling mistakes/typos please let me know. Also, reviews would be really appreciated o/

Thanks a looot people, have a great week :D


End file.
